At Sunset
by ilovewho
Summary: Koko thought he saw everything between them. Oh, how wrong he is. HotaruRuka..
1. Sign me in!

This is my first fanfic..well technically my revised first fanfic, I had to rewrite my very first.

I hope you like my story..random ideas came in my mind..

I do not own Alice Academy.

* * *

Who ever thought that our cold, insensitive, and untouchable Natsume would be defeated by our sweet Mikan, but not by her alice but by using her specialty..her smile.

I can testify that it is her greatest weapon. It even worked on me. That's why I asked her out back then, but good thing she was dense; I can't believe that I, Ruka Nogi, did all those stupid things just to be noticed by her.

Now it has been almost a year since they got together, and I am proud to say I was the one who coordinated the plan to get them "united". Sure, my first few plans were, let's say, unsuccessful, but I'm glad my friends helped me.

And Imai..

When Imai returned from Alice Academy Hongkong, she already grew her hair long. I still wear the necklace she gave me a few years back, but she acts like she doesn't remember it.

Some people say she didn't chnage, but I know she did..sorta.

And guess what? She continued her blackmailing business on me..and her reason..

_The world revolves around money, you know_ - that were her exact words..

I missed that..

And guys are starting to follow her and asking her and looking at her and things like that!

If they ever get near her, I'll..I'll...kill them..

or I'll just order the animals to do that!

What am I thinking?

I can't do that, she'll hate me forever..

Why do I have to feel this way about that girl..

But I swear, I'll make the lives of those guys miserable!

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I realized what I was doing, I was throwing rocks hard at a poor, harmless tree.

I turned around and faced him,"Natsume-did you-I mean-how long were you...did you see that?"

He was looking at me weirdly, "Vigorously throwing rocks at a tree. What was that about?"

"Nothing," I chuckled nervously, "I was just practicing my..uhm..my throws for...uhm...baseball..let's go?"

"Sure," he replied suspiciously.

Our classroom was noisy as usual, but as usual they silenced when they saw us enter, everyone still had the "fear of death" from Natsume although Mikan was there.

Ever since we were 12, Mikan started to enter class earlier.

She was assigned to sit in front of Natsume's seat, "Good morning, Natsume," as she saw us coming.

He looked at Mikan and smiled..I think.

She smiled. She looked at me and did the same thing..I in return just smiled as well.

The class then started..

* * *

Class B. Only 4 of us remained in this class, Natsume, Mikan, Koko, and myself.

While Yuu, Imai, Mochu, and Kitsuneme (the flying boy) were in class A; and Anna, Nonoko, Usami (Sumire's friend), Otonashi, and Sumire at class C.

This split of classes began when we were 12, it was kinda hard to adjust without the people I hear and see everyday like Yuu with his failure but constant attempt to tame the wild class, Sumire and Usami's girly talks, Anna and Nonoko with their conversations, and of course Imai and Mikan's constant fights where Imai obviously wins.

It was hard. But we can't do anything with the academy's decision. And I, Natsume and Mikan too, know what are the consequences when someone disobeys the higher-ups.

Still we ate together at lunch and dinner, we still hanged out together a lot.

* * *

At the lunch table while we were eating lunch, I was happily eating my lunch then something caught my attention.

"So, did you hear, " Usami said, "no one is allowed to go to central town for a week."

"They announced this morning that they extended it to a month," Anna replied.

"What!" Sumire shouted, slamming the table making us all jump in our seats.

"Calm down, Sumire," Yuu comforted his girlfriend.

It's funny how these two got together but that's another story.

"But-" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"There are other good places we can hang out here in the school grounds," Otonashi said before she sipped some tea, "we'll survive."

"She's right, we can survive," Mikan said positively.

"We can, but Sumire has a reason to be upset about," Anna bowing her head disappointed, "the Alice Academy Winter Festival is coming up."

The Alice Academy Winter Festival is only celebrated every 5 years and is being held in different academies around the world, you can say it's the most prestigious dance festival in the whole academy or better yet the Alice world. Famous personalities from different parts of the world that has alices will attend. Representatives of other Alice Academies will come as well. The leaders of the academy and the other leaders of other academies will have their meetings. And this time it will be held here in Alice Academy Tokyo.

No alice, no entry.

Even sponsors of the academy is not allowed to come.

The students from the middle and high school divisions are the only ones who are allowed to attend, so this is my first time. I heard many things they do on this festival, it's not like the yearly festival we do, we don't show off our alices but instead we show our talents. Singing, dancing, and others.

Mr. Narumi said we should join a contest even just one. He said we need to represent our class and have fun. And classes A, B, and C, that's our grade, are the assigned grade to help the committees, apparently Mr. Narumi volunteered us!

And we all know that in festivals there is the last dance.

I'm sad and happy at the same time; I'm sad because people are going to be stupid, _'who do I ask'_, _'will I ask her'_, _'I should have asked her'_, this is going to be a long month.

And yet again I'm happy because I know someone who thinks he's going to lose his mind thinking..

I turned my sight towards the guy I'm talking about. I'm holding my laughter inside.

I can't hold it anymore. I suddenly chuckled.

He looked at me evilly. _You better keep your mouth shut._

I can only nod.

"But the dance is a month away," Mochu said.

"A day before the central town opens up again," Hotaru suddenly spoke with money signs in her eyes.

The festival is in a few days. The whole festival will be held here in the school grounds, off limits on the central town.

Without central town, student entrepreneurs would sell there creations to other students, and in this field Hotaru with her innovation alice would be on top of business.

"Everything will be alright," Mikan said, "but for now the only thing we can do is help the winter festival committee in the preparations, I'm the head of the assistance committee."

Sumire looked at Mikan with a confused look, "The what?"

"That's the committee who'll help and assist the other committees on setting up everything," Natsume said aloof, "hence the name 'assistance'?"

We all looked at him with also confused faces.

"He's helping," Mikan said smiling, "actually he's a volunteer."

Now he's helping? Seriously, Natsume changed.

"How did you became the head of the assistance committee?"

"Sayami picked me personally."

Yuu stopped, "The chairwoman for the festival?"

"Yeah!" she replied happily, "She said I would do great, she said I can gather volunteers easily with my smile."

"Or with your loud mouth," her best friend interrupted.

"That's not nice Hotaru!" she said then turned to us, "So anyone wants to help?"

I can hear people echoing or murmuring some excuses including me..then..

"She said _anyone_.." Natsume suddenly spoke, looking at us with his famous death glare.

By this time we should be all used to his death glares, but the shivers in my spine are still there.

"Hotaru, do you want to volunteer?" Mikan let out a smile.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Just don't bother me when I'm busy."

_I should sign in too...I mean she's technically in, right?_

I couldn't help but choke on the food I was eating.

Everyone looked at me. I covered up by smiling and continue eating my food.

_Koko..stop reading my mind.._

Another nod from me.

"I'm a volunteer in the publicity committee."

"That's perfect for you, Yuu!" Mikan clasped her hands with excitement, "You can use your alice for promoting the winter festival!"

"Yeah, Sumire thought of it." he was blushing.

_I know guys must be kind to their girlfriends but this is going out of hand, guys shouldn't be pushovers. Look at what happen to Natsume, he's loosing it! Now Yuu, he's being a pushover over the top!!_

I choked again, and again they looked at me.

_I said stop reading my mind, Koko!_

"I didn't, Ruka!"

They looked at Ruka. A faint blush grew to his face.

Wait, I said that to Ruka. Does this mean Ruka thought of something I should have read that he doesn't want me to read but I didn't?

And wow, I didn't think Mochu has those kind of principals on life.

"I'm in the food committee," Anna said, "sorry Mikan."

"I'm sorry!" Nonoko said, "I already signed up for the music committee."

"I've already signed up for that too," Otonashi said.

"Decorations for me," Mochu said, "Kitsuname too."

Kitsuname nodded, "Sorry, Mikan."

"I'm in the financing," Usami said proudly.

"Yeah," Sumire preparing to leave, "I already have my eyes for the Activities committee."

Mikan let out a sigh, "I understand."

_Anna has the cooking alice and I know the food committee needs her there. Nonoko and Otonashi, they're both musically gifted and I know they would be great at the music committee. Mochu and Kitsuname can use their alice and help the people decorate, they are artistic; Usami is good with math and budgeting stuff, and Sumire always wants to be on top of what we are doing and she has great ideas. My friends are all signed up._

Mikan turned to Ruka, "How about you? Wanna join the assistance committee?"

"Uhm, sure." he looked at Hotaru who was busy eating.

BINGO! That was what I was looking for..

(detective music...)

I am Koko, Agent Koko.

I don't meddle, I am a mere spectator.

A spectator of love stories such as this..well I think it's a love story.

My friend here, Ruka, he is scared..well more of terrified.

I may suffer consequences for being a spectator but no matter how many or how hard they are, I will see and know and document everything that is in between them for I am Agent Koko.

(back to normal..)

I don't like meddling into other people's business but I can't help it especially when the guy is this slow, I mean, we all know that Ruka is one of the most popular guys in the academy, but why is he so shy when Hotaru's around. He had other relationships before, but it seems that he can't reach her.

People started to stand up, apparently they're all finished with lunch.

"See you guys later!" Mikan waved her hand.

Mikan and I were the only ones left at the table.

"I'll sign up for your committee."

"Really?" She clapped her hands, "Thanks Koko!"

She quickly ran away in excitement.

I'm only going to be a spectator.

* * *

Hey Guys! I hope you liked it!!

Please comment!! What do you think?

I love Koko!


	2. So clumsy?

I hope you liked the first one..

I do not own the Alice Academy.

* * *

I'm super excited about the festival!

I'm on one of the committees, there's a dance, and there are contests that Hotaru and I can join!

We will surely win!!

"Hey, Mikan!"

I turned around and saw a beautiful red head senior calling my name, "Sayami!"

"We need assistance." she said as she came closer to me.

"I've gathered a group of volunteers to help you and all the committees!" I said gladly.

"That's great! I knew you can do it!"

"Thanks! So where do you need assistance?"

"Well, how many volunteers do you have?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was preparing to go to the barn this afternoon when I saw Mikan from afar looking for someone._

"_Ruka, there you are!" she shouted._

_I came nearer as she was waving her hand at me._

"_What's up?"_

"_I need your help.."_

"_What is it?"_

Now, I think I shouldn't have signed up for the committee.

I sighed while walking towards Imai's lab.

What will I say to her?

"Just say _'Will you be my date for the dance?'_," someone said behind me.

I stopped walking then turned around to the person who spoke.

"Koko?"

"Hi Ruka."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm part of the committee, you know."

"You are?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

He grinned, "I'm watching over someone.." He said nodding, "Hey, we're already here."

I didn't realize that we were already in front of Imai's lab door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hotaru!" Koko called out.

We heard steps getting nearer at the door.

I stood up straight, dusted my coat, brushed up my hair with the tips of my fingers, then cleared up my throat.

I suddenly realized that I am with someone and he's dangerous.

I looked at him, "This never happened."

He dangerously smiled, "Sure."

Then Imai opened the door in front of us.

Even before she wholly opened the door, Koko pushed the door open, Imai backed up suddenly making her utterly fall.

I pushed Koko, then caught Imai by grabbing her before she fell.

Darn that Koko..

* * *

I saw that!

And I heard that!

Even though I completely fell on my face, I recovered quickly to see Ruka's heroic stunt.

In slow motion:

Hotaru went out of balance. She was falling on her back without anything to grab on to.

Ruka, who "darn"-ed me, push me then wrapped his hands around Hotaru's waist grabbing her towards him. That made her lean towards him. The next thing I saw he was like hugging her.

I stood up.

When Ruka realized what he was doing, he suddenly took off his hands around her and turned his back. He was blushing madly..

Stupid Ruka you should say it now! But I should give credit to him, that stunt made Hotaru speechless.

"Idiot," she whispered.

How cruel.

Hotaru dusted her skirt and walked towards me.

"Ow, hey!" I shouted.

She hit me.

"Why are you here?" she said unemotional.

I went beside Ruka who was still blushing. I hit his side lightly with my elbow, then he shook the blush away and turned to her.

"Oh, the food committee needs us for help."

"I'm busy."

Food committee meaning food!

"But they need us!" he reasoned out, "you promised Mikan you'll help in wherever needs help.."

She looked straight into MY eyes, "I never promised anything," then she looked at Ruka.

"What are you so busy about," I asked, "the classes are practically no class," I said.

"I need to construct my invention for the upcoming shortage of dresses."

I remember now, she's planning to make a lot of money out of those girls who would be going to her for some good clothes. But why not go to a tailoring alice person? Well, with few students with that kind of alice, I can imagine those poor kids rushing to get out of this academy. This is going to be pure profit for her.

"But fine, I'll help," she gave up, "If I don't that idiot Mikan who volunteered me into this would attack me, let's go."

* * *

"The other volunteers are food poisoned when they ate those cookies.." Anna pointed the cookies at my side.

I can't blame those volunteers for eating those cookies, they look so yummy. There are only 5 or 6 including their leader left on the committee. So this is what Natsume said about, about assisting or helping the other committees.

"Are they alright?" Ruka said concerned.

"They're not in the hospital or anything, but they're fast asleep." she replied, "apparently the cookies has some sleeping powder contents in them; but the doctor said the sleeping powder won't harm them."

"When will they wake up?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, but we need these other cookies to be baked today or else we won't reach our goal..uhm, where's the others?"

"Oh, we three are the only available volunteers left, it seems that the other committees need assistance too-"

"Let's start so I can go back to my work," Hotaru interrupted dryly.

We went to our respective work tables.

I didn't know that the food committee would personally bake some of the pastry. I thought they would order them. But what I've heard, the higher-ups really wants to empress the coming leaders, so they want the main food course to be perfect so the committee went for the most delicious and expensive catering restaurant there is. So they didn't have much money left for the others. Good food apparently comes with a price. But I ate the cookies we are going to bake, it's quite delicious.

"Just don't add this.." Anna took out a pink bottle and placed it on top of the counter, "that's the sleeping powder."

"Okay.."

So we started to bake.

I saw Ruka, I saw in him looking at Hotaru while she was being taught by the committee head at the back.

I tapped his shoulder, "I know what you're thinking, you're thinking how cute she looks when she looks so clueless, am I right?"

He was startled by me, "Shut up!"

He returned to his job.

He looked really annoyed, "Just stay out of my head."

"Sorry.."

I started to mix the flour and the water together then he suddenly walked away from his table carrying a bowl of flour and water. He approached Hotaru who is obviously having a difficult time on her job.

I didn't hear what he said to her and I didn't quite hear his thoughts, they were too far, I was trying to get closer while at the same time beating the flour and water and bowl in my hand.

A little closer...

just more...

POOF!

Flour everywhere, all white everywhere.

"Sorry.." I said.

Apparently I knocked out a pillar of cans then that knocked out a cabinet full of flour..

"I'm really sorry, guys.." I said to everyone who was dusting flour out of their heads.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

I kinda deserved that..and that left a big bump on my head by the way.

But hey! It was productive..

Slow motion:

After Hotaru shot me, she slipped and fell. Ruka immediately knelled down to help her, she had a bump on the knee which he cleaned and wrapped with those wrapping bandages, it wasn't a big bump actually but Ruka apparently made a big deal out of it..He was looking at her lovingly although she didn't saw it.

The way Ruka looked into Hotaru's eyes were priceless. I held my breath when they looked in each others eyes even though it was only for 4 seconds, wait I sound like a girl.

I can't believe Hotaru is being so clumsy.

At first, she fell down on her room. Secondly, she slipped and fell here.

Good thing I'm here to witness everything..

* * *

"I didn't know baking is so hard!" Ruka moaned.

It's already 6 in the evening and the bus didn't picked us up, the other guys went ahead on walking but we waited for it instead; so here we are walking at sunset.

"We don't have cooking alices, so it would be difficult, we don't have any experience in baking also," Hotaru said while she was scribbling something on her paper pad that she brought.

"I do."

They looked at me skeptical, "You do?"

"Of course, that's why I made the better cookies than you too did."

Hotaru sighed, "The head of that committee just won't let me use my inventions, she said that they won't be the same if it was hand made, stupid leader."

Anna laughed. She should have been mad at Hotaru for saying bad things at the head of the food committee, "My leader is a sentimental kind of person."

"What are you writing, Hotaru?" Anna noticed she was writing something.

"Just plans."

"Oh," Anna then noticed she walked a little crooked, "is your knee okay?"

"Oh, this," she said as she was trying to reach her knee, "it's better now."

I looked immediately at Ruka, he was blushing.

Anna giggled, she also looked at Ruka and saw him blushing as well.

OOOOUUUUUUHHHHHHARGHHHHHHHOUUUHHH!!

They laughed at me..

That was my stomach, I am so hungry even my stomach is trying to revolt; we didn't even get to have snacks at the pastry building!

We were getting nearer at the dining hall, everyone must be waiting for us.

Hotaru headed to another direction.

"Hey, the dinning hall is this way," I shouted as she was getting farther, "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not," as she waves her hand at us.

"Well I am," Anna turned to me.

"Me too," I was walking towards the door of the hall.

I held the door for all of us, Anna entered the hall; I was about to enter when I didn't saw Ruka, I saw him standing looking a far towards the path Hotaru went.

"Hey," I said, "she'll be alright, let's eat!"

He smiled then headed towards me..

We entered the hall..

"What is those white stuff on your coat and pants?" Natsume asked Ruka.

Ruka looked at me then he looked at them and smiled, "It's nothing."

"Where's Hotaru?"

I sat down, "I think she went to her lab."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I tried to ignore the knocking.

I'm busy.

I'm trying to concentrate on my invention, I must finish this by tomorrow, customers are not going to be wait for me.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I need to concentrate. That must be Mikan. Go away!

Knock. Knock.

Go away Mikan!

"Uhm..Imai?"

Nogi?

Knock. Knock.

"Imai?"

What does he want?

"Imai? Are you there?"

I went to the door and opened it.

He looks so surprised.

He stretched out his hand towards me, he was giving me a box?

"Uhm..it's food.." he looked at the floor, "uhm..you should be hungry by now and that's delicious."

I was surprised as well.

"Mikan couldn't bring it so I-"

"I'm not hungry."

He finally looked at me.

"You need to eat!" he said a loud.

I raised a brow.

"If you don't eat you'll get sick," he continued, "and if you get sick, people will worry about you!"

I didn't reply immediately.

"Well-"

"I'll be worried," he whispered as he lowered his head.

I was surprised.

"I mean, we will," then he looked at me again.

He pushed the food towards me. He looked like he won't give up on this nonsense.

So I took it.

"Don't exhaust yourself."

Then he walked away.

"Idiot."

* * *

I hope you liked it..pls comment!!


	3. Paint me

hey..i'm back! I'm sorry I took a while to write this..i just got busy..i hope you like it!

* * *

Koko's POV

"I'm going to kill her.." Hotaru said while we were walking towards the East wing hall where some of the contests will be held.

"Mikan?" Ruka asked.

I was in between the two, I looked at her then at him, "Of course her, who would you think she'll kill?"

Apparently all kinds of unluckiness was being showered to the committees.

This time the decoration committee is in need of our help.

The paint company that they ordered from sent them glue paint instead of regular paint. So when they used it and had an accident, they all got stuck together like the incident that happened to us in 4th grade, and now they can't work properly.

Ruka sighed.

"Don't worry, Ruka," I was consoling him, "she'll might say yes."

Hotaru suddenly suspiciously looked at me..

Oopss..

"I mean..they.will..might..say.yes.to..us..and.accept.our.help?"

Ruka is going to kill me, I'm sure of it.

It's not my fault I have this gift!

Come on! If I don't have mercy towards this helpless guy, I would have said to Hotaru _'hey, this guy likes you, give him a chance!'. _But no, I won't. Why? Because he should do that, he should confess to this crazy girl.

(sighs)

I'm trying to be patient, to be spectator as much as possible..again I'm not going to meddle!

Okay, maybe a little. But that's enough. Agent Koko is just going to be a patient (meddling) spectator.

"Stupid committees," she said, "they can't work properly without making a mistake!"

"They made the mistake not us"

That was Mochu!

Hotaru raised her brow.

"Relax, Imai!" he said.

That was close, I thought I saw her bring out her baka gun. And good thing they're classmates, I can say he maybe closer to Hotaru now compared then when we were 10, and I know he respects her enough to shut up himself.

"So you're not part of those students who got _stuck_? Get it?! _Stuck!_" I joked.

They all looked at me, including some other students with Mochu and Kitsuneme. Apparently, they didn't find that funny.

"So, you're the help?" my buddy Kitsuname asked.

"Yup."

"Well, at least they sent someone.." he looked to his fellow committee people.

"Well," Ruka replied, "the other volunteers are all doing something else with other committees."

"What can we help?"

We entered the hall.

"The regular paint came in this morning," a girl explained, "we need to paint those..."

She pointed to all kinds of stuff, I can't remember them all.

She took out a list, a long list.

Cut this, bring this, paint this, tie this, and all kinds of stuff.

Hotaru wasn't hot headed today, she received good news that she can use her inventions here.

That made our work faster.

We were happy, I'm happy, Mochu is happy, Kitsuname is happy, I know Hotaru is happy deep down, and Ruka is definitely happy..

Ruka and I were painting Styrofoam letters and Mochu and Kitsuname were preparing to put the dry ones on the wall when Kitsuname gasp. Ruka, Mochu and myself looked up and saw at what my flying friend saw.

A guy looking dirtily at Hotaru who was concentrating on using her invention to paint.

He was a good 20 feet away from her, they were painting the same sign.

That must be the worst idea that that guy has done. He probably doesn't know Ruka.

They were just over a few paces from us.

That guy slowly went closer to Hotaru..which she didn't notice.

I saw Ruka, I saw his grip on the paint brush getting really tight by the second.

"LOOK!" Ruka purposely shouted catching the attention of the guy and Hotaru. "KOKO . YOU . MISSED . A . SPOT!" he shouted that slowly while his eyes on the guy. His eyes told everything, _"you better back off or else!"_ to the guy.

But the guy only smirked..

Oh no, he didn't!

By this time Ruka stood up.

The three of us were behind him watching them and eating popcorn as if we were in a theater.

Suspense movie at it's best.

Hotaru returned to her work, but the guy continued getting nearer at her.

Doesn't he know Ruka? Ruka Nogi? He's a dangerous man if you mess with him. Doesn't he know that?

Ruka was fiery mad, he should. I mean, that's _his_ girl who was being checked out by a loser right there, well not yet _his_ but soon it will be.

He took a bucket of paint, and walked over.

The guy was only steps away from Hotaru..step by step..popcorn by popcorn, we were munching the popcorn from slow to fast..suspense was killing me.

Then..Ruka intercepted by "deciding" to help paint in between them.

Wow..he moved fast.

We were gulping the popcorn like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey!" he smiled at Hotaru then he looked at the guy with the look _"I said you better back off or else!"_

Ruka and Natsume are definitely best friends. I saw that look from Natsume a few years back to other guys who would attempt to go near Mikan. Now Ruka is doing it.

Ruka began to paint.

We began to slow down on the popcorn.

The guy took his bucket of paint and walked over to Hotaru's other side..

Wow..we three from our places were like watching a movie...now eating the popcorn fast again.

He's really an idiot, really trying Ruka's patience.

Ruka's eyes followed him..

"Hi, Miss!"

Hotaru looked at him..and didn't answer him..AND returned to her work...

Ruka evilly laughing inside, me too.

Stupid guy..it seems he hasn't heard of our ice queen Hotaru..

THEN...

"You must be a latent type." she said.

Now Ruka's heart shuttered..she doesn't usually reply to guys but she did.

Then they exchanged some sentences lightly.

Ruka's face was indescribable: anger and sadness and jealousy altogether.

I looked at the two beside me.

"Who's the brown haired freak loser?" obviously I was on Ruka's side.

"He's a latent type didn't you hear?" Kitsuneme said.

"I heard that part!" I said, "who is he?"

"Yuna Onayahi, he's new," Mochu said.

Now what would Ruka do? It's confirmed, well it was confirmed like 3 years ago but it's apparent that Ruka has competition, and I'm not going to be shock if there will be a lot. Now let's watch..

"So Hotaru Imai, would you like to go-"

Splash!

A can of paint was on the guy's head. He was dripping paint all over!

"What the?" Yuna shouted.

The hall was filled with mocking laughter except Hotaru and Ruka.

"What an idiot." Hotaru said.

I saw Ruka smirked, then I looked up.

I saw two birds flying away. He must have ordered those birds to drop the paint can on that guy's head.

We laughed and laughed.

Ruka wins this round against the world of hungry guys.

Yuna ran outside..but still laughter was in the hall, although they didn't know how that paint of can got there. I went to Ruka.

"What an idiot right-"

I suddenly tripped and accidentally pushed him.

Then..

I heard tin cans tumble and paint splashed..

I looked up and saw Ruka fallen down, and like Yuna, paint was all over him, white piant, covering him..

Everybody looked at him and laughed...this committee screams fun! I didn't know paint can bring happiness to so much people.

Hotaru also turned and looked at him..

Ruka, as he was, panicked. He tried to stand up but he slipped again.

Another round of mocking laughter filled the hall.

Hotaru almost laughed..almost.

She took out a camera.

"Imai" he said, "don't . you . dare.."

She took her camera in eye level.

"The color of your eyes really pop in white, you know."

Ruka tried to take the camera out of her hand.

She bit her lower lip and..

CLICK!

I mean, it's more of a "click" in a million times.

She's still the camera princess of the academy. And to think she wouldn't take pictures of him now. Hotaru is so unpredictable.

Ruka's POV

She is so darn unpredictable.

No one is like that.

Only one and that is her.

I washed my hair through the outdoor sink just outside the East wing hall and hoping to wash off my temper as well.

And that Koko..what a help he's been! Yeah right!

The good news is I already changed my clothes, a committee member gave me his extras.

And the bad news is the committee member is chubby. My clothes are lose, the shirt almost looks like a dress, and I totally look like an idiot.

I was still washing my hair..darn that paint..instead of washing off my temper, it brings it back!

(sighs heavily)

"You look like an idiot," a low monotone voice said from behind me.

Hotaru's POV

He stopped from scratching his head, flipped his hair, and looked at me.

Darn HIM!! Why did I ever meet this loser?

Darn HIM!!

He's such an idiot!

"You look like an idiot yourself," he said as he saw me staring.

When he smiles, when he laughs, when he teases and when he talks..

Why can't I just neglect him?

I looked the other way to avoid his gaze, then I walked towards the field of grass. (Note: there is a lake behind the East wing hall, and a wide field of grass in between.)

I can steps following me.

It's already 5 in the evening and the sky is pink. The wind is soft, and it's touching my cheek and brushing my hair.

I stopped in the middle of the field and stared at the sky..

He also stopped beside me, and at the corner of my eyes I can see him look at the sky and sat down beside me..

There is no use in running away now, so I also sat down.

The silence is killing me, "The sunset looks so calm.." I said.

I'm used to ignoring him and just keeping my mouth shut because usually he suddenly blurts out something totally random when silence like this appears, but now he seems so calm..it's quite awkward but at the same time relaxing.

"You like the sunset too?" he suddenly said so surprised..

Then the wind suddenly blew..

**5 hours later...**

Koko's POV

"What's that, Hotaru?" Kitsuneme asked.

Hotaru was like computing something on her pad.

"It's the profit I'll be making when all those girls pay up," she replied without even looking at us.

The four of us were told to wait for the bus outside the hall while the others were still inside cleaning up. Hotaru sat down on a huge rock, Ruka and Mochu was standing up beside her like bodyguards, Kitsuneme was flying around, and I sat down beside Hotaru.

We're waiting for the bus again, and it's already 6 in the evening again. I think that bus is doing this on purpose!

"Are you designing the clothes," Mochu said as he peaked on the estimates that Hotaru wrote down.

"Of course not, she's partnering with a designing alice person!" I said as I read her mind, "she'll design and Hotaru will somehow come up with the final product, am I right?" then I looked at her.

Ruka looked like his curios too, "Who's the designer?"

"Hiraku Danteni."

"The super hot girl from the class B?" Mochu said with eyes wide open, "I'm planning to ask her for the dance."

Hotaru suddenly turned her sight on Mochu and stared for 3 seconds, "Good luck with that." then turned back to her pad.

I tapped Mochu's shoulder, "Everybody's asking her, but don't worry," I said, "you still have chance!"

"Thanks for the encouragement," he said sarcastically.

"Who are you gonna ask, Koko?" Kitsuneme suddenly asked me.

"Don't know," I told him, "maybe someone who I really want to ask along time ago but I'm just too stubborn to ask, right Ruka?"

Ruka blushed then looked away, "Whatever.."

Mochu and Kitsuneme laughed out loud, literally.

My friends aren't so dumb after all. Ruka was so obvious.

"Guys are stubborn," she said.

We looked at her, no point in replying to that statement.

* * *

I hope you like it!!

PLEASE COMMENT!!


End file.
